The Good Stuff
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Song-fic. Dialogue inspired by the country song The Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney.
1. Chapter 1

**The Good Stuff**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are mentioned in my story. They belong to J.K. Rowling for she is the creator of the Harry Potter world for I do not own the place the story takes place, but I own the plotline and general outcome. Dialogue inspired by the country song _The Good Stuff_ by Kenny Chesney. Once again I would like to thank Jazz for beta reading this for me. You are awesome ;D. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Potter had their first big fight. And so, Harry found himself flying around London until he saw the neon lights of a corner bar known as the Leaky Cauldron. In Harry's mind it just seemed right so he pulled up. The pub was dark and shabby and on this particular night there was not a soul around, but the old barkeep Tom, looking half asleep at the end of the bar.

Harry sat down on an empty barstool and Tom walked up and asked, "What'll it be, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed. "The good stuff."

Tom didn't reach around for the whiskey and he did not pour Harry a beer. Tom's blue eyes kind of went misty as he said, "You can't find that here."

Harry looked up at the bartender with a confused look on his face. Tom took a deep breath and said, "'Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date. Mama's all worried when you get home late and you drop the ring in the spaghetti plate. 'Cause your hands are shakin' so much. And it's the way she looks with the rice in her hair. Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year and askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up. Yeah, man, that's the good stuff."

Tom grabbed a carton of milk and poured a glass. Harry watched him and smiled as he said, "I'll have some of that."

Tom smiled and poured Harry a glass and gave it to him. Harry took a sip from it and they sat there and talked as an hour passed, like old friends.

Harry saw a black and white picture and Tom caught his stare. It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair. Tom smiled sadly and said, "That's my Bonnie. Taken 'bout a year after we were wed."

Tom sighed as he finished his drink and said, "Spent five years in the bottle. When the cancer took her from me, but I've been sober three years now 'cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey…was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl. The way she adored that string of pearls, I gave her the day that our youngest boy, Earl, married his high school love. And it's a new t-shirt saying, "I'm a Grandpa!" Being right there as our time got small and holding her hand when the good Lord called her up. Yeah, man, that's the good stuff."

Harry listened as Tom told his story about his wife. Tom looked back at Harry and said, "When you get home, she'll start to cry. When she says 'I'm sorry' say 'So am I'. And look into those eyes so deep in love, and drink it up. 'Cause that's the good stuff. Yeah, that's the good stuff."

Harry finished his drink and pulled out a Galleon to pay, but Tom pushed the Galleon away and said, "It's on the house, Mr. Potter. Now, you best go see your Mistress."

"Right," Harry said. "Have a good evening, Mr. Tom."

Mr. Tom nodded and Harry walked out of the bar and climbed onto his broom flying back to the hotel him and Hermione were staying at in London.

(End Chapter One)

_Did you like it? Then hit the pretty Review button and live me some love if you love me, XD._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: Well at the request of Remuslives I have decided to write a make-up scene on how Harry and Hermione made up. So I dedicate this chapter to Lana. Hope I did it all right. Again this chapter is inspired by a country song called **_**I Lost It**_** by Kenny Chesney and so therefore I own nothing except for the name of the hotel because I made the name up. Hope the rest of you like it as well!**

Harry landed his broom in front of the Shan dell Hotel and quickly ran his fingers through his hair as he headed up to the third floor to room 203.

Hermione was up when the key hit the lock and clocked. She looked at Harry like the devil in the skies.

Harry looked at Hermione who was glaring daggers at him. "Where _have_ you been?" she asked. Her voice cracked slightly as she waited for Harry to answer.

"I was at the Leaky Cauldron just talking to Tom," Harry said. But before he could continue he noticed the fury in her eyes and that was enough to shut him up so she could interrupt him.

"Five hours I have been waiting for you to at least call and tell me where the hell you went," she huffed as tears started to form in her eyes. "You use to call and tell me where you were and when you would be back. Now you don't even do that."

"I meant to call you after I had some time to think," Harry said sincerely.

"Obviously you weren't smart enough to even leave a note while I was asleep telling me you were going out to the bar to get drunk!" she screamed.

"Hermione, love," Harry pleaded, but she cut him off. "If this is how it's going to be for now on then I quit," she said as she turned to her heels and walked out the door.

Before the door closed, Harry fell to his knees and then he lost it.

"Hermione," he said. "No one can make me cry. Make me laugh. Make me smile or drive me mad like you can. It's like a curse that is the cure. Better or worse, one thing's for sure it's real love and I don't know what I would do if I lost it or if _I _lose you."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and Harry picked himself up off the floor and looked at her. Hermione's eyes glistened with tears and a smile formed on her face. "Oh, Harry," she said breathlessly as she walked back through the door, throwing her arms around Harry's neck. "I'm sorry," she sobbed as she kissed Harry.

"So am I, sweetheart," he replied as he raised her chin up and kissed Hermione passionately. "I don't ever want to royally piss you off _ever _again, but I am afraid that is just part of the deal."

Hermione smirked. "Oh really?" she mused. "Do explain."

"When you married me you agreed to love no matter how many times I piss you off," Harry replied sheepishly. "So there's no turning back now."

Hermione smirked and pushed Harry onto the bed. "I hope you know that I am going to royally piss you too so that makes us even I think."

Harry grinned as he kissed Hermione passionately.

_**Did you like it? If so please Review and make my day if you love me :D.**_


End file.
